warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Bloodkiss
Selena Bloodkiss is the Archon of the Bloodied Rose, arch enemy of Archon Aestra Khromys of the Obsidian Rose. She is The current Archon and Founder of the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose. An Ex Dracon of the Obsidian Rose, Selena Formed the Kabal In order to claw up enough power, kabalites and Allies to Kill Her long hated Rival, Archon Aestra Khromys of the Obsidian Rose. Highly skilled at making advanced weaponry and artefacts, she once transported over 200 million slaves to Commorragh via several high powered Teleports. She is also a born diplomat, forming alliances and stopping them from betraying them via something she calls a soul contract (a tiny device in the allies bloodstream that, if a button is pressed, will strip the victim of there souls in seconds). All these things and more, makes Selena A powerful enemy. Early Life: Selena Remembers every single detail of her early life. Selena Was the Trueborn Daughter of Shae And Varahnus Bloodkiss. Selena spent most of her childhood practising different fighting styles and moves, turning her into a skilled fighter and and adept marksmen. She was also very good at convincing others to her cause, allowing her to get away with most things, which was a lucky skill to have because she was constantly getting into trouble. At 19 years old she had became an assassin for hire, specialising in terrorising her victims before killing them. After 35 years of terrorising people for money, she joined a Kabal, namely the Kabal of the Black Mythrid. She slowly clawed her way up to the position of Sybarite for the kabalite Trueborn. Given her skill with several fighting styles, she was allowed more choice in the Kabalite Armoury. Her prime weapon of choice at the time was the most high tech pieces of gear she had available to her, a pair of hydra Gauntlets. With These weapons, she became a favoured Warrior. Maiming and killing all who opposed her on the battlefield. However for all her skill and splendour, all her charm and good looks, she was destined to fall from grace... Fall from Grace: Selena's downfall didn't come from her skill or a rival, but from her own pride. After 40 years as a Trueborn sybarite, she was granted an audience with the Black Mythids Vainglorious Archon, Vhane Kyharc. While in audience with The Archon, she refused to bow before him and kiss his hand. Furious, Vhane cast her and another girl into the Munitions factories of lower Commorragh. Her Hatred for Vhane simmered to furious rage. Resenting her Pride as Much as her Archon. She Turned her attention to another prisoner in the cell next to her, Aestra Khromys. Aestra Had a plan to create a weapon of elegant design and amazing artifice. Hearing this, Selena Convinced her to let her get in on the act. Supplying Aestra with more materials, allowing Aestra to finish her master weapon within 2 weeks. When Aestra and her team were brought by the Kabal of the Obsidian rose, Selena was part of that team. Like all the others, she knew of Aestra's plan to overthrow The Archon of the Obsidian Rose. After The Bloody Coup, Selena Was made Into One of Aestra's Dracons, becoming a Favoured Assassin of hers. Used to Scout out positions, assassinate high ranking leaders and destroy munition depots during raids. After a few hundred years though, Selena had grown tired of being a second in command, and decided that she was the rightful ruler of the Obsidian Rose. So after 400 years of being a Dracon, she started to plot against The Queen of Splinters. The Plan Selena Was always a born diplomat, and while plotting to overthrow Aestra, she exploited that skill to the maximum. Bartering Souls and equipment, she Made dozens of Allies, the most powerful were: The Hellion Gang Known in the dark city as Evisceration Prime, The Haemonculi Coven of the blood unspoilt, The Wych Cult of Cult of The Eye of Vengeance and the Shadow Mandrakes of the Dark Claws. With her allies, equipment and superior skill, Selena was Sure that her Plan could not fail. However, it Did. And while Selena Had Been Clever not to leave any clues. Aestra was getting more and more suspicious by the day. So She contacted a Mandrake spy to inform Aestra of what Her Dracon was planning and report back to her. The Mandrakes price was high, but she decided it would be worth it to find out what Selena Was Planning. After Many weeks with no return, Aestra had thought that maybe the spy had been caught and killed. Then He returned, Bringing with him a padlocked book. When Aestra asked what it was, He gave her the book and left with his price, 15 souls and 5 neuroses toxin veils. Selena Broke the Padlock and Opened the book. Realising it was a list, a list of the countless allies she won over and the weapons she had hoarded together in a secret room. She Decided that, instead of just killing her in her sleep, Aestra Decided to Kill Selena and her allies in 1 sweep. As Such Aestra formed a plan to get Selena and all her Allies in one place to destroy them and after 3 days of compensative planning down to the last detail, She finally had it. Selena, On the other hand, realised her Ally list was missing and assumed the worst (which was exactly what happened). Selena Planned on Guesswork alone. Using her knowledge of how the Dark Eldar mind works, she planned around details that may of been proved false. Gathering her weapons and moving them to a different location and hoarding more, she worked around the clock to make sure that her patchwork plan didn't fail. The Betrayal: The Next Raid the Kabal partook in was the raid on the anti aircraft hive world of Sitilestin. Due to the nature of the Worlds Defences, Aestra Brought Most of her personal warships to "counteract" that. Selena Equipped herself with a Webway portal, heavier body armour, The most advanced and master crafted weapons she could get: Rune etched Hydra Gauntlets, with a tiny flame thrower built into the palm. As well as setting up another Webway portal in the lower hives of the world, Selena put herself through an operation that moved her heart to the right instead of the left. Aestra also geared up for the raid, Arming herself with An Impaler and a blast pistol. As well as equipping herself, her Incubi bodyguard and her best kabalite warriors and Wychs with Teleporters to make there quick escape when her plan was complete. As the raid went on, more and more of the Kabal were called to the surface. Thousands of Kabalite Warriors, thousands of Wychs, dozens of raiders, venoms and ravagers, Master assassins to kill high ranking officers and even most of Selena's allies came through the portal to aid the fight. After weeks of fighting, The many Kabalites, allies and assassins broke the back of the force by brutally murdering any leaders of the force. Nearing the end of the raid where they were taking as many prisoners as possible, Aestra Struck. Unsheathing her knife, She Lunged at Selena, stabbing her through the chest and, at least so Aestra thought, her heart. With Selena wounded, Aestra Teleported her, her Incubi and her best warriors and allies to the battlefleet. However, she was not content with just leaving Selena's many allies on the planet. Unknown to even her Incubi Bodyguard, but Aestra attacked Sitilestin to cover her tracks and take large amount of anti planetary weapons to the raid. Her Plan was never to take the citizens and guard regiments, but to lure Selena and all her allies to the planet surface, Kill Selena and Atomise them with High power Dark Matter Weapons. If it wasn't for Selena carefully planning ahead, Aestra would of succeeded. Due to the operation to replant her heart on the opposite side of her chest, Aestra stabbed through muscle and broke a rib but did not touch vital organs. With the heavier body armour, it was able to stop Selena from bleeding out and also had a broadcast speaker. Activating the loudspeaker, She ordered everybody to make for the Webway Portal in the lower rungs of the hive. Thousands of warriors, Wychs, Hellions, Jetbikers and vehicles and drivers made for the portal, taking thousands of human captures with them. Selena Activated her miniaturised Teleport and Returned to the Webway, certain that Aestra thought her plan complete. Revenge of Selena Bloodkiss And The forming of the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose Aestra, thinking that she had removed her rival and everybody that associated with her. Was Content that she Would Be safe from another assassination attempt for a while. However she was wrong, because the very next week, every warrior, Wychs, Trueborn, vehicle and driver that she stranded, along with every ally that Selena Had available to her, attacked the Kabal. The Fighting was fierce and the streets ran red with blood. However Although Selena Had many Allies, The Kabal of the Obsidian Rose Eventually Succeeded and the Ragtag Kabal, Later calling themselves The Kabal of The Bloodied Rose, retreated to another part of Commorragh. Now, Selena, The Self proclaimed Archon of the Newly Made Kabal, the Original warriors and Wychs (as well as new recruits), the allied Hellion gang and the Haemonculi coven of the blood unspoilt all formed the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, and are seeking revenge from the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. Likewise, the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose are Trying to wipe out the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, to try and eliminate Selena once and for all. To this date, however, nether Kabal have eliminated each other. Appearance: Even for a Dark Eldar, Selena is a being of breathtaking beauty. With long flowing black hair, pale skin and an almost flawless face, Selena's beauty and charm can make even space marines stop and stare in awe. A bad mistake. As Selena Despises those that Fall victim to her beauty and grace. Due to living in Commorragh, where the sun never shines, Selena's eyes are little more than black, over dilated pupils. On most occasions, Selena wears a tight, figure hugging suit of armour, made of thousands of tiny individual plates of wraithbone, stolen from craftworlds. Unusually enough, she feels sentimental towards her Favoured weapon, the Rune-etched hydra Gauntlets with a wrist mounted flamer that she used on her last battle as an Obsidian Rose Dracon. Personality Selena has a Manipulative personality and Exploits it to the extreme. She is known across Commorragh for her powerful ability to manipulate people into alliances and then trap them into the alliance using the device she calls a soul contract. A device no smaller than a grain of sand which is designed to, when activated, violently wrenches the hosts soul away from there body ad entrap it into the "contract". Selena is Highly skilled at making technology and has a certain love for brutally murdering her enemy's using the most high tech means possible. Unsurprisingly, Selena Has a very pessimistic view on lives of the other races, believing that they are far inferior to The Dark Eldar, and that they are hers to do with as she wish's. Selena also believes everybody has a destiny, however she believes that the destiny of every other race is to be tortured and killed by the Dark Eldar (which she believe is the master race and truly superior to every other). Selena has made it clear that her destiny is to eliminate Aestra, merge The Bloodied Rose and the Obsidian Rose Kabals and burn the Black Mithrid, and Archon Vhane Kyharc to dust. Weapons and Equipment Selena, in her whole life as a Kabalite, has always enjoyed more flexibility in the equipment she's been allowed to take, regardless of rank. As a Trueborn sybarite of the Black Mythrid, she had access to nearly the whole Kabal armoury, only barred access to the specialised equipment that the Archon and his Incubi took. As a Dracon, she had no boundaries of what equipment she was allowed to take. Barring what she knew how to use (and Selena knew how almost every piece of equipment worked as she used to make them) and the knowledge that Outdoing Aestra would lead to her execution. As an Archon, she had no restrictions and always took her most favoured gear. The Full list of her favoured Equipment is: *'Fangs of the burning Hydra (Modified Hydra Gauntlets):' Selena's most prized weapons, These Hydra Gauntlets have been Etched with hundreds of runes within runes to a microscopic level and "Blessed" with the essence of Pure Malice and hate itself. Due to this, the Hydra Gauntlets are able to slice through armour as easy as it could slice through a piece of paper. The Gauntlets also have miniaturised flame-throwers attached to the wrists, allowing her to stab deep inside her victims body, then activate them, burning them from the inside out. *'The Dustmaker (Modified Sniper Rifle):' A trusted weapon of Selena's, The Dustmaker had only ever failed to kill its target twice (and those times were because someone else got in the way of the shot). The same sniper rifle that she used when she was an assassin for hire when she was 19. She attained it after plundering the house of a costumer that refused to pay her. The Rounds in the sniper Rifle are extremely delicate. Each shot fires a terrifying poison that violently makes the victim age by thousands of years a second. Within about a minute, the target regardless of age or species will corrode to little more than dust. She takes great pride in the rifle and has used it to kill thousands of Dark Eldar and countless more of any other race. *'The Lotus Whip of Tsar (Huskwhip):' An Ancient Huskwhip, Selena was gifted this after the refugee population of a now destroyed Kabal of the Frozen Tear were incorporated into the Bloodied Rose. There are two things that make the Weapon special. For one, The Weapon was created before Vect's Uprising, and rumoured to of been created around the fall. Secondly, almost all Husk weaponry are swords, axes and other blades, A Huskwhip is almost unheard of and has even been rumoured to be only twenty Huskwhips in existence, however there is probably more than twenty have been made. Selena has been known to carry this weapon regularly, taking it almost more than her personalised Hydra Gauntlets. *'Blast Pistol:' A personalised Blast Pistol, Selena has taken a standard issue weapon and personalised it, Attaching several upped power systems, a sniper scope (which she rarely uses) and a combat blade. However although she uses this on every raid that she doesn't take her Fangs of the Burning hydra, Selena Doesn't consider it that special. *'Armour of Quicksilver (modified Ghostplate Armour):' While not technically the standard Ghostplate armour used by the Dark Eldar Kabals. It offers the same protection but a lot batter freedom of movement. This is because instead of bulky plates, this armour is made up of millions of plates laced with wraithbone. So while she has light armour that can easily stop a bullet, she rarely needs to rely on its protection as she is able to dodge all but the most agile blows. If she stands exactly in the position the suit was made in (which is a running movement), all of the plates overlap each other perfectly and offer almost complete protection that rivals Incubi armour. *'Combat Drugs:' Selena keeps these as a backup and only uses them against her worst opponents (I.E: an Avatar of Khaine or Bloodthirster of Khorne ETC) believing that if you use them too often, your skills without it will diminish and your fighting prowess without them will be useless. Although once in a while is ok. *'Shadow Field:' A masterpiece of Engineering, This shadow field generator can take a considerable amount of punishment more than most, estimated to be about 50% more than the standard Shadow Field allowing her to go into the worst of fights and emerge unscathed. However if it does short out it damages the delicate mechanisms inside and well need to be repaired before it can be used again. *'The Astral Projector:' Possibly one of the most high tech pieces of gear that Selena (or any other Dark Eldar) carries. This Tiny box allows Selena to Project her soul out of her body and use it to get to places others cant, allowing her to walk through solid walls and flick a switch in another room, allowing her to deactivate traps and security cameras. While she projects her soul out of her body, she leaves it empty and susceptible to possession by Daemons. To Counteract this, Selena has her Incubi Take her body to a sealed room, with powerful blank crystals and wards within wards to a microscopic level, all but the most powerful of Daemons will be killed instantly if they try to possess her body. Selena has also on several Occasions, been able to posses others people, allowing her to step in to another and wrest control from them she has used this skill on many occasions, including on at least one occasion taking control of a land raider gunner and using him to destroy Imperial tanks. *'The Skyslasher (Modified Skyboard)' Selena's personal Skyboard. Gifted to her by Khyim Windflayer after they secured a "permanent" alliance. Selena has been known to only take it when she needs air superiority and leads her Hellion allies with her to victory. It has been inscribed with golden runes and has had the splinter rifle upgraded with advanced targeting systems, allowing her to fire worryingly accurate shots at her victims as she flies into them. It also seems that the blades of the Skyboard are extremely sharp and exude a blood boiling poison from the tips of the blades, making sure that any who don't get killed outright by the wounds the blades cause will perish in unholy agony as there blood boils inside there bodies. *'Cloak with inner fur lining:' With no real reason whatsoever, Selena enjoys wearing her cloak (Especially when riding into battle on her Skyboard). While the inner side is a fur cloak, the outside is blood red and has a golden rune crafted into it. Quotes: By: About: Category:Dark Eldar Characters Category:Tomj8937 Category:Characters Category:Dark Eldar